Captured Freckles
by Mademoiselle Nout
Summary: GW/LM, GW/SS . Ginny Weasley has been captured by Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, naturally, enjoys nothing more than to torture a blood-traitor. Will Severus Snape endeavor to save his student?


**Note**: This is a fanfiction I wrote about a year ago. It is rather **dark and angsty**, so be warned.

* * *

"Filthy little bitch!" Ginny's head snapped back as a gloved hand slapped her around the face. She closed her eyes in pain and coughed softly, bracing herself for the next assault whilst straining against the chains that held her arms above her head.

"Open your eyes!" cried the harsh voice. But Ginny refused to open them, refused to acknowledge the nightmare she was in, refused to believe that she would ever get out of the cold dingy dungeon, even refused to keep on living. Already three weeks ago she had been captured in a Death Eater Raid while she had accompanied Harry to Godric's Hollow. She had caught him sneaking out of The Burrow at three in the morning. He had planned to go alone, not willing to endanger anyone, but she wouldn't let him go alone. It would have been far to dangerous. If she hadn't been there Harry would have been captured for sure. It had rained hard that dark morning and for sure the Death Eater had grabbed _her_ by mistake.

She was brought back to reality when something hard and cold hit her in the stomach, making her knees buckle so that she was only supported by her arms chained to the wall. She blinked away the tears and opened her eyes, staring at the dark green velvet boots in front of her, an idea coursing through her as she tasted blood in her mouth. It was but a feeble ray of light, but it would give her some satisfaction. She looked up coldly, a fire blazing in her bright brown eyes as she whipped her long fiery hair out of her face.

A small smile twisted on the man's pointy face as he spoke once again. "Potter must be devastated at your loss. Oh yes," he added softly, "we've spread the rumor that his beloved red-head suffered a most gruesome death." He stepped closer, his cold grey eyes boring into her frightened features. "I thought about sending him an ear or a finger," he whispered in her ear as she bit back the urge to scream out and show weakness. "But I must admit, I prefer my goods not too damaged," he hissed as he grabbed her chin between thumb and forefinger, contemplating the effect his lasts words had on the young woman.

Lucius Malfoy threw aside the Death Eater mask he had been holding in his other hand and grabbed a fistful of red hair, pulling Ginny unwillingly closer to him. "You shall live, filthy blood-traitor, as long as I see fit," he whispered in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. "As long as I find a use for you." He ran a finger across her cheek and she shivered. "Oh, don't worry," he added, "I do not desire you, by no means. The idea alone of touching you," he murmured as his hand slid from her cheek over the light fabric of her dress and halted on a breast. "It is most revolting, I think you'll agree with me on that one. But I am first and foremost a Death Eater and therefore I must seek a way to harm Potter's most beloved one. You understand the privilege of being touched by me is more then you could ever expect."

He stepped back, his pale blond hair glittering in the light of a single candle standing on a nearby table. He took of his cloak and, to Ginny's horror, started unfastening his trousers. She breathed heavily, giving the chains one last heartless tug before summing up the necessary courage. She looked him straight in the eye and spat the blood she had in her mouth on his precious boots. Mid-way in lowering his trousers Lucius Malfoy froze as he contemplated his boots, no doubt a family heirloom, and surged forward in a blind fury and hit her on every bit of flesh he could find.

"That's blood, you bitch, it won't come off," he shrieked in between strikes. She must have been screaming her lungs out, because soon enough the dungeon door swung open and another Death Eater came rushing in to tear Malfoy away from her. For a split second the Death Eater seemed to be staring at Malfoy inquisitively, as he was standing there fully naked, save for his gloves and stained boots.

"This isn't over Weasley," he said menacingly, regaining some of his cool. "I shall get my due." At that he put his robes back on, whispered a "She's yours." to the other Death Eater and slammed the door shut on his way out.

The masked man stepped into the candlelight and carefully scrutinized the young woman's condition. She was bleeding in several places and her robes were torn, showing bits of bruised flesh. Her long red hair clung to her back with a mixture of blood and sweat. He grimaced inwardly and released her with a flick of his wand. Ginny's wrists were freed and she fell on the cold stone floor with a small thud.

"Sit up," said a strangely familiar voice. "Sit up now," he snapped when Ginny lay there, still as a rock. With quick short steps he crossed the distance between them and put her in a sitting position against the wall and soon noticed she appeared to be unconscious.

***

When Ginny awoke she was, again, chained to the dungeon wall and even though her dress was heavily torn and not covering her adequately she seemed to be relatively bruise free. _Just repaired me to not have to touch damage goods_, she thought bitterly. "Why can't I just die," she moaned softly, resting her head against her right arm.

"Because you are no use dead," said a cold voice coming from the shadows. Ginny recoiled slightly at the surprise of not being alone in the cold dungeon. But a strange sense of foreboding came over her by being watched and yet not be able to see.

"Are you in any physical pain?" asked the man, straight to the point. Pain? Was she in any pain? What kind of a question was that. Ginny felt hot white anger surge trough her as multiple answers presented themselves to her. "A simple yes or no will do, Miss Weasley." He stepped into the light and took off his mask.

"Snape," she shrieked in surprise. "You, you... murderer," she spat, "You killed Dumbledore. I knew it all along, you filthy-" But she was cut off short by a well-known sneer.

"Why don't you call me something I've never been called before and I might just remember you for it, Miss Weasley," he whispered. "Now, " he said moving closer to her. "How on earth am I supposed to get you out of here?"

Ginny's brain seemed to jam. _Get me out of here?_

"What do you mean?" she managed to snap, eventually.

"I mean," he hissed menacingly, "that you've gotten yourself in a right fix here and are not making Order work very easy. Yes, Miss Weasley, Order work," he added exasperatedly at the blank look in her eyes. "Lucius will never just let you go, he has had it in for your family for ages. He shall find this to perfect an opportunity to let me walk away with you."

"Just leave me be, Snape," she said bitterly, "I don't want your help."

His dark eyes fixed her and flashed dangerously. "Do not presume I do this for you, Miss Weasley. The Order seems to think it more favorable if you live and do not cause Potter's brain to explode, dooming Wizard Kind to the reign of the Dark Lord. You wouldn't want that, would you now?"

"And what do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"You are in no position to be making demands," he said curtly gesturing at her chained and scarcely clad form. She blushed and shifted slightly, making the chains rattle.

"There... there might be a way," he said after a short silence. "But I doubt it will work and it would be hard for the both of us," he added as an afterthought, rubbing his chin.

"And this isn't hard?" she cried in outrage.

He suddenly slammed his fist in the wall, mere inches from her head. "I don't think you realize how difficult my position is. I can't go anywhere without being threatened to get killed by either Aurors or Death Eaters. You see nobody trusts me anymore, save for Lucius and the Dark Lord. The only way I could get you out of here is if _I_ choose to _want_ you," he said with a grimace, bracing himself for a tirade of protests that surprisingly enough didn't come.

Snape turned around to see Ginny looking at him sharply, mistrust written all over her red freckles. "If you think I enjoy this solution," he let out in short breaths, "you are very much mistaking."

"Not enjoying it," she stammered sarcastically. "You're a Death Eater, isn't that what you do, hm? Isn't that in your job description," she rattled, letting her anger build up. "Isn't that what a bastard like you is supposed to do?" she shouted, far beyond fury while her weakened body shivered under the adrenaline rush. She panted heavily as she watched her old Potions Master calculate her with his dark eyes.

"This would be the only way to save you," he said softly. "I have no desire to assault you, Miss Weasley, believe me. And I shan't unless we should be forced to do so, as proof." Ginny shook her long red mane. Furious he grabbed her chin and she found herself but mere inches from his face. "Listen, set your pride aside, this is the only way to save your life. I am your only chance. Do you understand?" he asked as he shook her slightly, still not letting go of her face. She nodded slightly as the dungeon door banged open and Lucius Malfoy came waltzing in.

"I see you've fixed her," he said coldly. "Do you want her?" he asked casually as if they were trading commodities.

"What makes you say that, Lucius?" Snape asked silkily.

"Well, seeing as you fixed her up and I seemed to be interrupting something when I came in, I assumed you might-" he left the sentence hanging in mid-air. "I would not let anyone else have her, you know. I know you to be at least as cruel if not even more than me, Severus. We'll make it a first reward for having discarded Dumbledore."

Snape slowly gave an almost imperceptible nod and captured Ginny's face in his hands again, locking his beetle black eyes with her desperate eyes. _It is in your best interest if you play along, I shall not harm you_. Ginny suppressed a small gasp, at the sudden intrusion of Snape's voice in her mind, but she soon enough understood. _Otherwise you shall die, Ginny._

_I'm already dead,_ she thought before spitting in his face. Snape staggered back, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"I take that as a 'no'," Lucius added coldly as he stepped forward and slapped her across the face while Snape backed further away from the red fury. "You shall pay dearly," Malfoy whispered in her ear as he grabbed a lock of her hair and tore it off. Ginny bit her lip but cried out in pain as she struggled helplessly against her bonds. With a flick of Lucius' wand she was fully naked and her freckles exposed to the cold dungeon air, as she started weeping softly. He struck her again and this time removed his own clothes with magic.

Snape grimaced, torn between vindictive pleasure and the strong urge to leave the room and/or hex Malfoy. He offered to save her, he truly did and she spat at him. She actually spat at him. _Him_. There is nothing he could do for someone who didn't wish to be saved.

Malfoy bit one of her breasts and pressed his erection against her cold flesh while her frail fingers desperately clawed at the wall. With one thrust he bore into her and the scream that erupted from her throat was positively inhuman. She wildly looked about whilst shuddering under Malfoy's assault, found Snape's horrified face and so clearly pleaded with her teary eyes. _Please, please_, he heard her think as Malfoy uttered his rage on her helpless body.

Snape whipped out his wand, shoved Malfoy out of the way and yelled: "Avada Kedavra". A green flash of light shot out of the tip of his wand and wrapped itself around the young woman. He could have sworn he saw a smile before she fell limply to the ground, her white and red body sharply standing out on the dark dungeon floor.


End file.
